Traditional tip dresser applications used with pedestal welding guns in automotive body shop tooling generally utilize either a commercial power pivot unit or a manufactured power pivot that is driven by a pneumatic cylinder. Current body shop pedestal welding guns have powered positioning devices that bring in a welding tip dresser for cutting of the weld gun caps (dressing). The drive units may be a pneumatic cylinder or a commercial power pivot for actuating the positioning device. These drive units require positive stops, valves, shock absorbers, flow controls, pneumatic hoses and power sources for the drive unit to function. A simplified manner of actuating the tip dresser between idle and working positions was desired.